A conventional push broom typically comprises a handle fixed in position to the brush head such as by a screwthread connection. The brush head typically has an array of relatively coarse, stiff bristles extending from the bottom of the head such that a user may grasp the handle to push or pull the broom across a floor or other surface. The handle is typically centered on and fixed at a 90 degree angle relative to the long axis of the brush head.